


The Return of Superman: Introducing Hansol and Chan's House

by reinashards



Series: The Return of Superman: The Seventeen Edition [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Kwon Soonyoung, Actually the entire family is whipped for Jihoon, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family Feels, He's their Superman!, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Music Producer Jihoon, Reality TV, Toddler Chan, Toddler Hansol, inspired by the return of superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: The PD-nim of the show walks over to the family of four with a sunny smile on her face. "Are you ready? We are going to start with a short interview so that we can introduce your family to the audience. Would that be okay?"Kwon Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi, nods his head. "That's fine. Uhm, just to let you know, the kids might not be able to sit still throughout the interview. They're not used to being in front of the cameras so they could get a bit cranky."She grins. "That's okay. We're used to temper tantrums and sudden outbursts. We'll edit the scenes if necessary, just continue on even if they can't be there for the entire interview."(Or The Return of Superman AU that no one asked for.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: The Return of Superman: The Seventeen Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985906
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	The Return of Superman: Introducing Hansol and Chan's House

**[Episode 287: Welcome to Hansol and Chan's House]**

> _Revealed for the first-time ever, let's visit our new Superman's house! Omo, it's the chic and sophisticated district of Gangnam. Who is the family that lives in Gangnam? Let's go and take a look! [showcases a large and spacious penthouse of Apartment 17] Oh! Why does this Superman's house have two of everything?_ _Two baby-chairs. Two Thomas and Friends' cups. Two Mickey Mouse's ride-on cars. And even two sets of trays, spoons and forks! Now, why would that be? [camera pans to the nursery room] Oh, would you look at that! Daebak, there are two small figures who are sleeping on the bed. Who are they?  
>  _

Something wiggles under the blanket and then stills. A full minute after, there's another wiggle before a head pops out from underneath it. A boy with wide expressive eyes looks around the room in puzzlement, as though sensing there's something not quite right. A sudden subtle movement to his left catches his attention and he comes face-to-face with an unblinking big, black camera that's perched over the bed's headboard. He then looks around frantically and counts five big, black 'monsters' peeping in on him and his hyung. All of them are facing the bed where they are. _Why are they staring? What's going on?_ Suddenly, he feels scared; fearful that these 'monsters' are up to no good and might jump out any second now to harm him or his hyung. Small panicky hands grab hold of the body besides him to shake his twin awake, eyes are still focused on the moving cameras.

> _Oh no, is he scared of the cameras? Please don't be scared! It must have been scary for him to wake up with all those equipment in the room. Oh, what should we do now?_

"Hyung, hyung, wake up!" He says urgently. "Sol-hyung! There are _monsters_ in our room!"

But his brother remains impervious to the shaking, blissfully unaware of reason behind his twin's anxiety. Now completely and utterly terrified, his three-year-old brain can only comprehend one thing; he needs to call for his papa quickly to chase these monsters away and protect them from harm. And so, with his mouth wide open, he shrieks. "PAPAAAAA!"

In less than a minute, the door to the nursery creaks open as the boy's parent is dutifully summoned. A man rushes in and scoops the boy up, pacifying him with coos and whispers of comfort. It's within the parent's best interest to ensure his baby is quiet, lest the sound of the cries accidentally wakes his other son up. The multiple cameras zoom in on the pair, sensitive to every movement that's made. The cameras also take in the heavily pregnant condition of the parent. "What's wrong, baby? Did you have a bad nightmare?"

The boy's cries die down as he points accusingly at the villains. Cheeks still wet from the abrupt crying session, his papa lovingly wipes them away with his hand. "They are going to hurt Sol-hyung and me!" He says with a frown, feeling a little bit braver now that his papa is here. "Papa, make them go away."

The man chuckles as he presses a gentle kiss on his son's cheek. "They are not going to hurt you, baby. Remember when appa and I talked to you and Solie yesterday about how the dinosaurs and crocodiles are coming over to stay with us for a while since their houses need to be fixed?"

"But papa, they don't look like the ones in the books." He whines unhappily.

"They are the special kind, Channie. So don't be scared, okay? They can be your new friends!"

The boy pouts and looks down at his hands. "But I don't want to be their friend." He mumbles, outright rejecting the opportunity to initiate a new friendship.

A smile graces the man's lips. "That's okay, baby. You don't have to. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

He shakes his head. "Don't wanna."

"Okay, but we need to be quiet and let your hyung sleep a little bit longer since he's not feeling well today."

"Is hyung sick, papa?"

"A little bit. Do you want to cook breakfast with me?"

"Okay! Porridge, papa? For hyung."

"Sure, we can cook some for hyung."

Together, the father-and-son combo exits the nursery, walks down the dim hallway and into the brightly lit kitchen. Finally, the camera fully captures the man's face for the first time and his identity is revealed.

> _Omo! Omo, omo, omo. Isn't that Woozi, the renowned music producer? Aigo, it's been a while since we've last seen him on television. And we didn't know he's pregnant again! Congratulations, Woozi-ssi!  
>  _

Jihoon places his youngest on one of baby-chairs and buckles him in. He arranges some strawberries and slices of bananas on a plate and puts it in front of Chan. Suddenly realizing that he's quite hungry after this morning shenanigans, Chan digs in with gusto. "Did you sleep well, Channie?" Jihoon asks as he walks over to the kitchen counter to continue dicing the onions and garlic on the chopping board. His son happily nods his head and starts to relay his entire dream sequence, from beginning to finish, in between bites. Jihoon nods his head once in a while as his son rattles on about being on a cloud of rainbow cotton candy with chocolate sprinkles. He gets a feeling that his son will be asking for those later on.

Just as Jihoon's about to start the fire over the stove, a tall figure steps into the kitchen.

"APPA! HYUNG!" Chan shouts in excitement as his short legs kick the empty air.

Jihoon turns around to see his husband settling his other son down on his baby-chair with bleary eyes. Uh uh, Solie is awake; so much for trying to let him sleep a little bit longer. A wide yawn escapes Hansol's lips as his husband presses a quick kiss on Chan's forehead. "Hi, my otter. Why are you up so early?" His husband murmurs as he quickly whips up a similar plate to Chan's and hands it over to his other son.

> _It's ex-idol and actor, Kwon Soonyoung! What a family this is! And the kids look so adorable like innocent tiger cubs.  
>  _

"The crocodiles and dinosaurs scared me. I tried to wake up Sol-hyung but he didn't even move." Chan says as his small fingers poke at his hyung's arm.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Chan nods enthusiastically. "And then—"

* * *

**[24 hours earlier]  
**

It's eight in the morning and while the Kwon Household has never been a quiet place since the birth of the twins, the mayhem today is caused by a different reason altogether. For the first time in ten years since the disbandment of HIGHLIGHT, the ex-leader of the idol band will be returning to the small screen as a new Superman for the hit-reality television show called The Return of Superman. The house is filled with chatters and noises from the production crew as they discuss on the best ways and areas to set-up the multiple arrays of cameras. The Kwons watch in amazement as their house is transformed into a miniature version of a shooting location. The youngest of the twins is running wildly around the house, peeking in on the on-goings of the commotion all around him while the older one is being carried by his papa since he refuses to be put down from the very moment he sees strangers in his house.

The PD-nim of the show walks over to the family of four with a sunny smile on her face. "Are you ready? We are going to start with a short interview so that we can introduce your family to the audience. Would that be okay?"

Kwon Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi, nods his head. "That's fine. Uhm, just to let you know, the kids might not be able to sit still throughout the interview. They're not used to being in front of the cameras so they could get a bit cranky."

She grins. "That's okay. We're used to temper tantrums and sudden outbursts. We'll edit the scenes if necessary, just continue on even if they can't be there for the entire interview."

And so, it begins.

* * *

**[Take 1 — The First Interview]**

**Interviewer:** Soonyoung-ssi, can you please introduce your family to our viewers?

[The camera zeroes in on the Kwons who are sitting in front of the show's signature black background. Chan is sitting in between his parents on the couch while holding his favourite red and black toy car in his left hand. Meanwhile, Hansol is sitting on Jihoon's lap. He refuses to face the camera and so, he hides his face in his papa's chest while suckling his thumb.]

 **Soonyoung:** Annyeonghaseyo. _[bows to the camera]_ I'm Kwon Soonyoung, ex-leader of HIGHLIGHT and actor. I'm also the father of a pair of cheeky, adorable three-year-old twins; Kwon Chan and Kwon Hansol and husband to a beautiful fairy, Lee Jihoon. It's nice to meet you.

[The show cuts to a montage of Hoshi's old stage performances and blockbusters movies as actor Kwon Soonyoung, some wedding photographs of his solemnization with his husband and also, a short video of the twins' birth and their first birthday party.]

 **Jihoon:** Hello everyone, I'm Lee Jihoon; Soonyoung's husband as well as the twins' other father. _[bows]_

[The show presents an article of Jihoon's induction to the hall of fame by Korea Music Association and likening him to a natural-born musical genius like Bob Dylan.]

 **Soonyoung:** Channie, Solie, say hello and bow. **  
**

**Chan:** _[leans in towards Soonyoung]_ Appa, why are there so many people today?

 **Soonyoung:** _[laughs]_ They are here to see us, say hello!

 **Chan:** _[bows]_ I'm Kwon Chan and I'm three year old this year! _[he holds out three fingers and shows them to the camera]_ And this is my hyung, Kwon Hansol. _[he pats his brother's arm who's still shying away from the camera]_ He's a bit shy because he doesn't like strangers so don't come too close to him, okay? _[he only continues when the PD-nim nods her head]_ And we're going to have a baby sister soon! Appa says she's not ready to come out yet cause she still wants to sleep inside papa's stomach so we have to wait! _[he gently touches Jihoon's round belly as he grins]_

 **Interviewer:** Wow Chan, you must be pretty excited for the arrival of your baby sister!

 **Chan:** _[pouts]_ Not really. Girls like to cry and stuff but papa says I'm her hyung so I must protect her so that she wouldn't have to cry.

 **Interviewer:** _[chuckles and turns to Jihoon]_ How far along are you? **  
**

**Jihoon:** Five months. _[smiles]_

 **Soonyoung:** We are going back to Busan for the birth since Ji wants to be with his mother when he's in confinement.

 **Interviewer:** How did you feel when you found out that Jihoon-ssi is pregnant again?

 **Soonyoung:** Surprised? Shocked? _[chuckles]_ But very thankful and a little bit worried. Ji's pregnancy with the twins wasn't that easy. He suffered stress fracture in his ribs during the last trimester because the babies grew too big in the uterus so I'm very concerned about his health this time around too.

 **Interviewer:** Jihoon-ssi, how did you feel when you found out the baby is a girl?

 **Jihoon:** Definitely happy. People asked us whether the reason why I'm pregnant again is because we want to try for a daughter but we never have such thoughts. We never feel obligated to have a daughter but rather, it's because we both love children and would like to see our family grow, so we decided to have another baby. It doesn't really matter whether it's a girl or a boy. As long as they're healthy, we're thankful.

 **Soonyoung:** I'm just amazed it's one baby this time instead of two.

 **Interviewer:** So why did you decide—

 **Chan:** Papa, I'm hungryyyyyyy. _[he throws his toy car on the floor and tries to climb on Jihoon's lap, pushing Hansol away]_

 **Soonyoung:** Channie, be careful, okay? Papa is not feeling well today. _[he tries to stop Chan's attempt to overthrow Hansol from his position on Jihoon's lap]_ Ji, let me carry Hansol, you take Chan. _[Jihoon hands over Hansol to Soonyoung and picks up Chan. They then leave momentarily to get a snack from the kitchen. Hansol continues to face away from the cameras.]_ Sorry, we can continue. What's the question again?

 **Interviewer:** Why did you decide to join our show?

 **Soonyoung:** It's been a while since I've last appeared on television as Hoshi. I'm sure a lot of my fans would like to see me go on stage and perform again. But unfortunately, I'm not in a position to do that because of my various acting commitments. For now, I would just like to focus on raising my children and hopefully, I'm able to connect with my fans in this way.

 **Interviewer:** If you can describe yourself, what kind of father are you?

 **Soonyoung:** To be perfectly honest, as you can already see, my kids are not that close to me. They love my husband the most and I think if I'm not here today, they wouldn't miss me that much. _[smiles regretfully]_ Without realizing it, I've been too focused on my career that I've missed out on the important milestones of the twins. I've always felt bad about that. So that's why I wanted to join this show. I hope it would help me to reconnect with them. Also, Ji can focus more on his health and take the time to rest while I take care of the kids.

 **Interviewer:** What do you hope to achieve by the end of this journey?

 **Soonyoung:** I don't think I can call myself a good father just yet. I know I'm still lacking in a lot of ways but I hope by the end of this, I can at least be a better one than I was before.

 **Hansol:** Appa, I'm thirsty. _[he starts to pull on his appa's sweater]_

 **Soonyoung:** Sorry, duty calls. Can we continue this later when the kids take their early afternoon nap?

* * *

**[Superman Hoshi's First Day with the Kwon Twins]**

"Will you be fine taking care of the twins all by yourself?"

Jihoon pauses on the threshold of the apartment with a worried look on his face. Even after ten wonderful years of marriage, it still catches Soonyoung by surprise that a beautiful and gorgeous man such as Jihoon is willing to be with someone like him. He remembers having to compete against countless of suitors who were vying for the producer's affection back then and it's only by a stroke of pure luck did he manage to clinch a first date with the renowned music producer and the rest, as they say, is history. Now, he's married to the love of his life and his darling love has blessed him with a pair of precious twin boys and another baby girl who's on the way. Words couldn't describe just how much Jihoon means to him. 

"I'll be fine, Hoonie. Don't worry too much about us, okay? I'll manage." He says assuringly and even though he can feel the quiet presence of the cameras behind them, he leans in to press a quick kiss on those lips. Hansol, who is in Soonyoung's arms, mildly protests at being smushed between his parents and Jihoon apologetically kisses his baby's cheek to placate him. "Take care on the way to my parents' house." He says as his free hand rubs his husband's pregnant belly. Suddenly, a worrying thought enters his mind. Is it safe for Jihoon to travel alone? Should he ask for a break in filming so that he could send his husband over to his parents' house? It shouldn't be long since it's a short drive away and it would take no longer than twenty minutes.

But like a telepathist he's surely not, Jihoon says, "I'll take a cab, Youngie. You don't need to worry. Just remember to feed the kids on time and make sure you give Hansol some cough syrup before he takes a nap. He's been coughing since he woke up this morning. If it gets worse, bring him to the pediatrician. And don't give them any more snacks till they've their lunch, it will spoil their appetite."

"Alright." Soonyoung says, trying to remember his husband's directions as much as he can.

Jihoon slips into his favourite pair of Gucci slippers and puts on his backpack and baseball cap. All-ready, he turns to his husband with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Youngie. Call me if you have any questions about the twins."

Soonyoung nods. "Take care too, jagiya. Love you."

"Love you too." Jihoon whispers and then he turns to his baby. "Solie, take care of your dongsaeng for me, okay? And be a good boy for appa. I love you, my marshmallow."

With a final exchange of kisses and smiles, Jihoon finally leaves the apartment; thus marking the beginning of his 48-hours with his kids. Alone. Without his husband. As though sensing that his favourite parent is no longer in the house, a cry resonates in the living room. He has left Chan to play with his toys while he sends Jihoon off. With a worried heart, he dashes to the main area only to see his youngest son in the middle of the playpen, bawling his eyes out. Big, fat tears roll down his chubby cheeks. Soonyoung immediately squats to look at his son. On cue, Hansol too starts crying in his arms like there's no tomorrow. "Why are you crying, Channie? Are you hurt? Tell Appa where it hurts." While he's talking, he searches his son's body for any bodily injury.

Chan cries even harder. "Where-re's-s papa-a?"

Oh damn, he forgets how sensitive his kids' senses could be. Even though Chan is not physically there to witness the farewell, he would have detected his papa's departure from his surroundings. What does he do now? "Papa has to work so appa will take care of you, okay?" He says softly, trying to calm his youngest down while trying his best not to let go of Hansol who's struggling in his arms. "Solie, please stop crying. Appa's here."

But they refuse to listen as Chan runs over to him and tugs on his sweater. "Up, up!" He demands, wanting to be in his father's arms like his hyung.

Soonyoung panics momentarily. Is it too little too late to ask his husband to come back home? Jihoon should still be within the area, right? How fast can a pregnant man walk anyway? But then, he suddenly remembers the reason why they are in a room full of cameras, why he's left alone with the twins. His biggest wish is to reconnect with his sons. Calling for his husband at the first sign of trouble wouldn't help him to achieve his goal. Besides, he really wants to give Jihoon a break from the stress of taking care of the twins. And with that, he steels his resolve. Gathering his strength, he picks up his youngest and carry the both of them in his arms. He walks around the living room while humming a children's melody; The Three Bears Song. "Gom sae ma-ri-ga han ji-be iss-eo..."

It takes forty minutes of pacing back and forth for his kids to calm down and stop crying. By then, Soonyoung has lost all feelings in his arms but he knows that if he stops and put them down, there's a 95% chance that one of them will start crying again and he rather cuts off his arms off than to see that happen. It breaks his heart to see the misery and sadness on the twins' faces and if he has to walk around the apartment for two more hours to make them happy, then he'll jolly well do it. His babies are much more important to him than anything else.

Just like that, the first morning without Jihoon passes away in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Dinner is a very sad state of affairs. Compared to his husband, he's barely a passable cook in the kitchen. The cooked rice turns out to be mushier than usual and the onions are cut a bit haphazardly. But he soldiers on anyway (because he needs to feed his kids somehow) and combines the various ingredients into the cooking pan to make a simple fried rice dish. He refrains from adding kimchi since it's for the twins. The kids have woken up ten minutes ago from a long nap and they are playing in their playpen. Once done, he serves them up with slices of papayas and kiwis. There's no time to make some sort of soup and looking at the state of the kitchen right now, it's better if he stops while he's ahead.

"Sol, Chan, dinner's ready!" He calls for the twins. Chan reaches the kitchen first and immediately heads for his chair so that he could climb it on his own. Hansol, on the other hand, walks up to him and clings on to his sweatpants. Sensing his moody mood, Soonyoung silently picks him up. He places a plate filled with food in front of Chan. "Eat up."

Chan looks at his dinner with all the suspicion that a three-year old can muster as he frowns. "Appa, what's this?"

"Egg fried rice, your favorite." Soonyoung replies as he gently puts Hansol into his chair.

"Why does it look like this?" Chan then asks. _This_ being a pile of mush that looks a lot more like porridge instead of fried rice. "Papa doesn't make it this way."

A blush graces Soonyoung's cheeks at his son's dry comment. "Appa promises to cook better the next time around. It might not taste as good as papa's but it's not as bad as it looks."

> _Aig o, I guess the food doesn't look appetizing to the kids. Soonyoung-ssi, fighting! Practice makes perfect so try again next time, okay?  
>  _

"Can't papa come back and cook for us?" Chan frowns.

> _[laughs] Chan really doesn't like his appa's cooking! Oh dear.  
>  _

"Baby, papa's working. We cannot disturb him. Why don't you take a bite first and see how it taste?" He cajoles his son by scooping up some of the rice with a spoon and doing airplane noises.

Giggling, Chan opens his mouth.

When his son doesn't instantly spit out his food, Soonyoung breathes a great sigh of relief. He hands the spoon over to Chan so that he could continue on with his meal. He turns to Hansol and notices that his eldest has yet to start on his. Soonyoung repeats the same motion and tries to feed Hansol, only for his son to remain tight-lipped. "Solie, why don't you want to eat? Take a bite, come on." Soonyoung asks, but no dice. "Look at Chan eating his food, don't you want to try?"

But Hansol persists with his stand and whines when Soonyoung brings the spoon closer to his lips for the second time. "Appa, carry." He holds out his hands to his appa abruptly, clenching and unclenching his tiny fists.

"Solie—"

Being the eldest and undeniable hyung of the pair, Hansol is the more well-behaved child as compared to Chan. But the same cannot be said when he's sick. Sick Hansol is a cranky Hansol, and a cranky Hansol tends to make everyone around him miserable and unhappy. It's a first sign of trouble when he refuses to eat even a morsel of the fried rice. Standing up, Soonyoung grabs him from under his armpits and lugs him up into his arms. Uncaring of his changing surroundings, Chan continues to sing and hum to a happy tune as he eats another spoonful of the mushy fried rice.

"What's wrong, Solie?" Soonyoung whispers as he kisses his son's cheek and finds it alarming when Hansol feels a bit warmer than usual.

Heading over to the fridge, he takes out one of the cooling gel sheets from a packaged box and pastes it gently on Hansol's forehead. His son merely rests his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, quiet yet restless. Soonyoung then reaches for a piece of papayas from Hansol's plate and presses it against his son's lips. "Suck on it, baby. You'll feel better." A whimper escapes Hansol's lips but he gives the offered fruit a tentative lick. Then another. And before Soonyoung knows it, the papaya is all gone. "Good job, Solie. Want another?"

A nod and Soonyoung smiles. Happy that his son is willing to eat something, he takes another piece of the fruit and holds it out to Hansol. His son takes it and starts nibbling on it.

Silence reigns as the Kwon twins concentrate on their meals.

* * *

It's one-forty in the morning and Soonyoung is exhausted in every imaginable way. While Chan has sailed off into dreamland two hours ago, safely tucked underneath the duvet; Hansol is still awake and alert. Soonyoung has tried every possible way to get his son to fall asleep but it's a battle he has yet to win. This is the twentieth-round trip he has made from the kitchen to the living room in the last thirty minutes and Hansol's eyes are still wide open. Soonyoung is on the verge of a nervous breakdown and when the clock ultimately strikes two, he gives up and chooses a lifeline; his darling husband. He desperately hopes that Jihoon is still awake at this goddamned hour.

"Youngie?" There's a beep and Jihoon's bare face appears on the screen. Soonyoung's heart instantly melts like one of those popsicles his kids love to lick. Oh God, how can his husband look this good at such an hour? Despite only being apart for less than twenty-four hours, it feels like it's been ages since he has last seen Jihoon and truth to be told, Soonyoung really misses him. "Why are you still awake?"

Soonyoung tilts his phone so that his adorable yet stubborn spawn is able to see his other father. "It's hard to get some sleep when someone is keeping me awake. Solie, come and look who's here." He murmurs.

There's absolutely no doubt whatsoever who's the twins' favourite parent. It's not a contest Soonyoung could ever hope to win (but he doesn't mind). Hansol instantly perks up when he hears Jihoon's voice over the phone, calling out his name. "Papa!" And without any warning, his son bursts into tears as he weeps for his other father who couldn't be here tonight. "Papa-aa, hurr-yy up-p and-d comee-e home-e!" He says in between cries.

> _My goodness, I guess he misses his other father so much. Hansol, don't cry, papa will be back soon!  
>  _

Soonyoung doesn't know if he should follow suit and cry or laugh at his son's antics. "Solie, didn't you promise appa that you'll be okay without papa for one night?" He says, trying to remind his son of the promise he has made to him during lunch.

Hansol ignores Soonyoung's words and continues to cry for Jihoon. "Papa-a, I mis-s-s you-u."

"Solie, don't cry." Jihoon tries to say. "Papa's here."

"Papa-aa." But Hansol is inconsolable, unwilling to listen to reason because his young heart couldn't understand why his papa isn't here with him.

Jihoon comes closer to the screen. "Solie, do you want papa to sing for you?"

> _Oh, what is this? Will we hear our award-winning producer, Woozi-ssi, singing tonight? That will be such a nice surprise!  
>  _

Soonyoung tries to hype up Jihoon's offer. "Baby, do you want to hear papa sing for you?"

And like magic, Hansol stops crying as he hiccoughs. "Yes." He replies simply.

Soonyoung ends up laughing at his son's cute reaction. Taking a seat on the couch, he motions for his husband to start his performance. "Go on, babe. We're listening."

"....I call you baby. Baby’s called my happiness. I just want it simple. I want it simple." Jihoon sings in a gentle, highly expressive croon.

Captivated by his papa's singing (and it's his favourite song!), Hansol leans back against his appa's chest while his right hand touches the edge of the screen. A way of connecting with his papa. "Papa, pretty." He remarks offhandedly.

Soonyoung's chest rumbles at the simple confession. "Yes, he is." He agrees. It's the truth. Jihoon is drop-dead gorgeous when he's singing, nobody can be as enchanting as him. It's like falling in love with his husband all over again. His heart yearns to be where his husband is.

And finally, like a long-awaited dream coming true, Hansol dozes off to sleep.

* * *

**[Take 2 — Interview Cut]**

**Interviewer:** Does Jihoon-ssi always sing the kids to sleep?

 **Soonyoung:** Always. _[laughs]_ Family and friends usually think that it's me who sing the most in our house but it's the complete opposite. Ji sings to them all the time, especially when he's trying to put them to sleep.

 **Interviewer:** Do they ask you to sing?

 **Soonyoung:** No. _[laughs]_ They ask me to be quiet because they want their papa to sing instead. I think if Jihoon is not so averse to the limelight, he could have been a famous idol like me. But he loves to work behind the scene and that's why he chooses to become a producer. As long as he's happy, I am too. _[smiles]_

* * *

**[Superman Hoshi's Second Day with the Kwon Twins]**

"AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI! COME AND LOOK AT THIS!"

The Kwon House is thrown into disarray the next morning when a toddler is seen running into the living room, buck naked. Behind him, his harried father is trying to give chase while carrying his older brother in his arms. It's bath-time and needless to say, the toddler is finding every reason to delay it as much as he could. And that includes showing his brand-new trains to the uncles and aunties who are living in the tents. He really, really does love Thomas and Friends. It's his favourite show of them all.

"Kwon Chan, come back here and stop running around the house naked!" Soonyoung says exasperatedly.

"Don't wanna." Chan says as he begins to push his trains on the floor, making 'choo choo' noises and babbling random words to no one in particular. "Wanna play with ahjussi."

Soonyoung sighs as he squats down on the floor to look at his son in the eye. "Chan, we've to get ready. We need to bring hyung to the doctor, remember?"

"Doctor?" The word sparks the spirit of inquiry in the young toddler. "Is hyung still sick, appa?"

"Yes, he is and we need to bring him to doctor so that he'll feel better. Don't you want hyung to get better, Chan?"

That seems to do the trick as his youngest stands up and holds out his hand. "Okay, appa."

"Good boy." He clasps his hand with Chan's and together, they walk hand-in-hand to the bathroom where someone did a prison break just to avoid taking a bath.

Thank God that the water is still warm enough for Soonyoung to carefully place the twins into the tub. As usual, Hansol grabs his favorite yellow ship that has been floating in the water and starts playing with it. However, Chan who is much more chaotic and energetic this morning prefers to hit the surface of the water, creating waves and splashes in the tub. Water starts to overflow from the rim of the tub, wetting not only the floor but Soonyoung's shirt and shorts. A splash of water accidentally hits Hansol's temple and Soonyoung can already see his son's lower lip jutting out in annoyance. To prevent an outcry, Soonyoung takes hold of his fidgety son and pulls him away from his hyung. "Channie, can you please play a bit more gently? You're getting Appa all wet and hyung is not feeling good so let's not make him feel worse, okay?"

"Sorry, Appa. Sorry, hyung." Feeling apologetic, Chan gently pats his hyung's head and sits beside his brother. He picks up the toy dinosaurs that are lying on the side of the tub and begins to entertain himself with them.

Soonyoung smiles, feeling so proud that his son is considerate of his sick older brother. He grabs the bottle of baby shampoo by the sink and squirts some on his palm. "Solie, appa is going to wash your hair, okay?" At his son's slow nod, he starts to scrub Hansol's jet-black hair with the shampoo that smells of watermelon and lemon. He tries to make it as fast as possible, knowing his eldest is not in his best health and a tantrum is never that far away. "Close your eyes, baby." He says as he turns on the water and holds the shower head over his son's head to rinse off the lather. Once done, he turns to Chan and repeats the motion.

Tasks completed, Soonyoung scoops Hansol out of the tub first and pats him dry with a towel. When he wants to do the same with Chan, he's surprisingly met with resistance. "Appa, no!" Chan shakes his head and splashes around to get to the other side of the tub so that he could avoid Soonyoung's grabby hands.

For someone who is adamant in avoiding bath-time in the first place, Chan is now vehemently against getting out of it. "Channie, if you don't come out within the next second, appa is going to put you on time-out."

"No! No time-out!" Chan says, going into a full-blown tantrum. "Appa, go away!"

Knowing words won't work on Chan anymore, he lunges forward and takes his son out of the tub. Chan comes out kicking and screaming, crying for his papa and telling him how mean he is. Even though his heart hurts over the outburst, he presses forward and dries him quickly. He then takes Hansol's hand and leads them out of the bathroom and into the adjoining master bedroom. Dressing them up is another battle altogether; with Chan suddenly demanding that papa should be the one doing it instead of appa and Hansol walking around the room aimlessly, pausing now and then to stare at the four cameras in the room.

While he's trying to wrestle Chan into his white shirt and blue jumper, Soonyoung realizes that his baby is looking a bit flushed and his skin is warmer than it should be after a bath. He touches Chan's forehead and aks, "Chan, are you feeling sick too?"

Suddenly drained of energy, Chan flops into his appa's arms. "Don't feel good." He whines. "Papa. Channie wants papa."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry papa's not here. He'll come back tonight, okay? Let's get you dressed up." He dresses his youngest up quickly, finishing with his Spongebob socks.

He then turns to start on Hansol and almost has a heart attack when he realizes that his eldest is trying to climb up the camera stand at the corner of the room. "Solie, Solie, Solie, please don't do that or you'll fall." He runs over to pry him away from the camera and carries him over to the bed. Putting clothes on Hansol is much easier since he doesn't move as much as his younger brother so he finishes in record time. "Okay my cubs, time for a ride in the car!" Soonyoung says in his soft sing-song voice.

Despite feeling under the weather, the shrieks of elation at the thought of riding in their appa's car brings an end to this morning mutiny. Thank God.

* * *

**[Take 3 — Interview Cut]**

**Interviewer:** How's bathtime with the twins?

 **Soonyoung:** _[long sigh]_ To be honest, I feel like dying the whole time. Bathing one child is already a humongous challenge, but two? And the twins are getting bigger and heavier too. I don't know how my husband did it. He's really a Superman. Really. My back is already aching from all the chasing and running I've to do but he's been doing it since the twins were born. He did not once complain about being tired or the fact that taking care of the twins must have been really hard on him. He's an amazing father and husband.

 **Interviewer:** Is there anything you would like to say to Jihoon-ssi right now?

 **Soonyoung:** _[looks at the camera and bows]_ Jagiya, thank you for taking excellent care of our kids all this while. I'm really, really grateful. I wish I can say something better than a simple thank you. You've scarified a lot for the twins and me, and I can't even begin to describe how much we love and adore you. Ji-ah, I promise I'll learn to become a better person for you and our kids. From now on, leave all bathtimes to me, okay?

* * *

There's never a dull moment in the house, especially when the offspring of Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon is running here and there.

The trip to the clinic has been quick and painless. A nasty flu bug has been going around their housing estate and unfortunately for the twins, they have caught it. There's no need for jabs since the symptoms are mild enough and by the end of it, the pediatrician rewards Hansol and Chan with lollipops for their good behavior. Sugar high, Soonyoung lets them run about their playpen to burn off the excess energy. Since they are an hour away from dinner time, he hustles over to the kitchen. He has looked up some easy porridge recipes earlier on and its instructions are simple enough for him to follow. It should be good for the twins' queasy stomachs and fussy appetites. Jihoon should be back within an hour or two and he would like to feed the kids before then. It would be nice to end the day with some television to wind down. Yup, it sounds like a perfect ending for them. Or so he thought.

His twins definitely think otherwise.

For the most part, because of their slight age gap (Hansol was born five minutes earlier than Chan), the twins are able to play well-enough on their own with minimal supervision. However, it doesn't completely negate the possibility of a fight breaking out at one time or another. Jihoon and him figure that it would be easier to buy the same everything for the twins. Same patterns. Same colours. Same shapes. That way, the twins couldn't fight over their belongings if they are duplicates of each other. So the logic works...until it does not. And that's when the cat-fight will erupt out of nowhere. 

"APPA, HYUNG STOLE MY CAR!" Chan screams at the top of his lungs, frustrated at his older brother.

Hansol growls. "Nuh-uh, it's mine!"

"APPPAAAA, HYUNG'S LYING!"

Looking up distractedly from the pot, Soonyoung puts on his sternest face and says, "Kids, stop fighting or appa will take the toy away."

But because they are kids, they do anything _but_ give in. Since each is not willing to yield to the other party, the disagreement continues much to Soonyoung's dismay.

Chan glowers at his twin and shrieks. "NOT FAIR, THAT'S MINE!"

Soonyoung grimaces at the loud voice. Okay wow, since when does Chan has such a powerful, high-pitch tone? It feels like his eardrums are about to burst from the impact of his son's screams. "Channie, Solie..."

Just as stubborn, Hansol clutches the toy against his chest as he shakes his head. "No, it's mine!"

_BUMP._

It all happens so quickly. One moment, they are in each other's faces and the next, Hansol is on his back. Silence descends momentarily before a shrill cry breaks out. He has fallen into a pile of Lego bricks. _Ouch._ Soonyoung doesn't even want to think how much it must have hurt as he quickly switches off the fire on the stove and runs to the playpen. He picks up Hansol from his spot on the floor and softly rubs his aching back. "Solie, are you okay?" Chan must have underestimated his strength when he attempts to take away the toy car from his hyung's possession. "Chan, what have we said about pushing people just because we are mad?"

"Appa, I'm sor-ry. I didn't-t mean to—" Chan's lips wobble as he looks up at his father and brother. In the background, Hansol continues to cry. "Hyung-g, I'm so sorry-y."

Soonyoung ruffles Chan's hair, hoping that the kid will not cry too. "Thank you, Channie. I know you didn't mean to hurt your brother but we must be careful, okay? We do not want to hurt the ones we love the most. Right, baby?"

"Appa-a..." Chan mumbles. And then, he starts crying too.

"Baby no, please don't cry." Soonyoung begs as he squats to hug his youngest with one arm. "Appa is just—"

"Youngie? Why are the twins crying?"

Three heads instantaneously turn when they hear the quizzical voice. Soonyoung's heart blooms when he sees Jihoon standing by the hallway, looking at them with a puzzled look.

"PAPAAAAAA!" Chan screams as he lets go of Soonyoung and runs as fast as his little legs could carry him to his other father.

Jihoon kneels down on the floor to receive Chan's enthusisatic welcome. He leans forward to pepper little kisses all over Chan's face as his son giggles under the soft ministrations. "Do you miss me, my baby otter?" Jihoon asks softly as he embraces his youngest son. That's the cue for Hansol to join in the fun as he struggles earnestly in his father's hold, demanding to be let go. With a sigh, Soonyoung releases his son so that he can run to Jihoon too. His husband uses his other free hand to hug his eldest. "Solie, why are you so sad, darling?"

And that sparks the long and overdue debate as the twins try their best to present their case to their papa. Jihoon listens with rapt attention as the twins detail every single hurdle they have to face while they are under the care of their appa. Soonyoung lets the noise wash over him as the feeling of home surrounds him. He walks back to the kitchen to continue his cooking. With Jihoon here, it feels like the final piece of the puzzle has finally found its way home. They are only complete when they're five. They are only whole when Jihoon's here.

They are the Kwons after all.

* * *

**[Take 4 — End Interview]**

**Interviewer:** Is it a conscious choice for Jihoon-ssi to be a stay-at-home dad while Soonyoung-ssi works?

 **Jihoon:** For the most part, yes. We enter into marriage with the full intent of supporting each other's dreams. Building a family of our own shouldn't come at a cost of sacrificing our individual careers. So we decided earlier on that there must be a balance between the two. And since the nature of my work allows me to operate anywhere, it makes much more sense for me to stay at home with the kids as compared to Soonyoung. We've a built-in recording studio in our apartment for that purpose alone.

 **Interviewer:** But still, it must have been quite a challenge to juggle work and kids together.

 **Jihoon:** It does but it gets easier with time. Nowadays, I try to schedule my work around their naptimes. Even my team knows that they could only get through to me at certain times during the day. But we make it work, we have to, if we want to keep this family and our careers.

 **Soonyoung:** I avoid committing to a project during comeback season because I know Ji will need all hands on deck. So we try to be as flexible with each other's schedules as we possibly can. Thus far, both of our companies have been very understanding about our family situation so we're blessed. And I think it's important to have mutual respect in a relationship. My work isn't more important than his and vice versa. We're both equals in everything and with that, it just makes everything easier to handle.

 **Interviewer:** So Jihoon-ssi, do you think Soonyoung-ssi did a good job in handling the twins?

 **Jihoon:** _[laughs]_ Very. I actually expected him to call me mid-way through the day, begging me to come back home. But he didn't and I'm so proud of him.

 **Interviewer:** How different are the twins? Are you able to describe them a little bit more for our viewers?

 **Jihoon:** Chan is no doubt the louder twin. He makes his presence known, no matter who's in the room. If he wants your attention, you can be very sure that he'll demand it out of you. And he's such a free-spirited kid. He doesn't worry about what other people would do and think. He's very independent for someone his age. And even though he can be demanding at times, if you explain to him why things are supposed to be done in a certain way, he will listen. _[smiles]_ Our eldest is the sweetest and kindest kid, always thinking about others before doing something. He's extremely intelligent and a thinker. He'll always try to think things through before doing something. And even though he'll only interact if he feels comfortable enough with you; once he does, he'll treat you like his best friend. He's such a well-behaved kid. The both of them are. 

> _They're such a wonderful couple. We look forward to seeing more from them and their adorable twins. Stay tune for the next episode of The Return of Superman!  
>  _


End file.
